The Genome Technology Unit has been actively involved in a large number of NIAMS research projects, including: -Analysis of genomic organization of T lymphocytes to understand gene regulatory mechanisms for T helper cell fate specification and function. ATAC-seq, RNA-Seq and ChIP-Seq have been used to draw maps of chromatin states, chromatin accessibility and transcriptome revealing molecular mechanism for cell fate specification and function. - Study of specific regions of the bone sialoprotein (BSP) to determine specific regions of the BSP molecule responsible for promoting tooth root formation, through interacting with integrins, and regulating mineral formation during cementogenesis. - Identification of novel pathophysiologic pathways involved in myositis by comparing the transcriptomes of muscle biopsies from myositis patients with defined myositis autoantibodies. - Dynamic of changes in the epigenetic features observed during cellular activation of B-cells and its impacts on cellular activation by comparison of histone marks, nucleosome binding, transcription factor binding, DNA (de)methylation and 3-D nuclear structure using different sequencing technologies (ChIP-Seq, mRNA-seq, whole genome methyl-seq, 4C, Hi-C). - impact of RNA binding proteins (RBPs) on posttranscriptional gene regulation (PTGR) - Impact of select RBPs on translation initiation and elongation. - Mutual crosstalk that occur between the skin, the microbiota and resident leukocytes during steady-state and inflammation - Specification and maintenance of cell lineages in the skin, study of the regulation of stem cells in the skin. - Understanding the activity of chromatin regulators such as Polycomb proteins, the transcription factor Pst1, Ago2 and eRNAs in regulating gene expression during muscle differentiation. - Discovering the molecular mechanisms regulating metabolism and epigenetics during specification, differentiation, and regeneration of skeletal muscle cells. -Analysis of chromatin accessibility and genomic organization of quiescent and differentiating muscle stem cells (satellite cells) by ATAC-seq. - Analysis of single cell transcriptome in several human and mouse models of disease and differentiation/cell fate specification